


to trap a prey

by baby_modz



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established relationship?, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pain Kink, Smut, dream with black nailpolish cuz yes, dtao3, friends with benefit?, manhunt but it's paintball and no ones dies, no beta we die like men, one day we'll know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_modz/pseuds/baby_modz
Summary: He was rolled in a ball as small as he could, the sleeve of his hoodie pressed to his mouth to hide any noise that could escape him. He could hear the loud cracks of woods and leaves under the heavy boots he knew the other was wearing.Or George is bad at paintball, Dream wears nail polish to get in character, and no one can claim a prey better than a psychotic hunter.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 633
Collections: MCYT





	to trap a prey

He was rolled in a ball as small as he could, the sleeve of his hoodie pressed to his mouth to hide any noise that could escape him. He could hear the loud cracks of woods and leaves under the heavy boots he knew the other was wearing. It was irritating to notice how unfazed the walk was, the other man not even trying to hide his position. More nonchalant than that he’d probably be whistling while moving. He kept himself from breathing when the steps got closer to him, and his closed his eyes, mentally willing his opponent to continue on his merry way without noticing him. His prayer were heard, for once in his life, and the other didn’t even slow his pace to look around properly. He let out a shaky breath, waiting for a moment to make sure he wouldn’t come back before slowly sliding out of hiding, getting up and pressing the gun close to his chest. He carefully went the opposite way from the other man, desperately looking around for some sort of spot he could wait and try to ambush his temporary enemy. His arms were stinging from the multiples shots, and he could feel the tender spot on his hip being rubbed with every step by the hem of his pants. He gritted his teeth, cursing himself. He could have had given up rounds ago, after the 3 consecutive defeats they had decided on, but he just wanted to win at least once!

The problem was the disadvantage. And maybe his lack of skills, but he wouldn’t admit to that. It was so stupid, too, he should have guessed he was stepping in a trap as soon as the younger boy came to him, a smile full of teeth and an offer for a day out of the city. He was dumbfounded at first, but had agree after promise of a stop at an ice cream parlor he had heard about that was in the vicinity of the place where the blonde was planning to bring him. This was the only part he had planned, thought, leaving it to his friend without much care. Maybe he should have cared. Maybe he should have said something when the taller boy had told him to wear practical and comfortable clothes for a walk in the wood, along with a change of clothes for some reason he didn’t understand at first. Well now he knew.

When the paintball gun had been pressed against his torso with the worst shit-eating grin ever in existence, he should have guessed something was about to go very wrong for him. The babbles following made him aware that this was a private plot of forest that was owned by Dream’s uncle or something like that, and that they were gonna play few rounds of paintball because, and he quoted, “I’ve always wondered how it would feel to manhunt you in real life.” That had been a scary enough thought, but he had replied with all the cockiness in the world “We’ll see who will manhunt who.” And guess what? He was mediocre at paintball. Or maybe he wasn’t that bad, but Dream was experienced, from what he could tell. From the tight fitting clothes he wore, all in dark grey and something that was probably green but looked as yellow as the leaves around for George, the heavy laced boots in his feet and the dark fingerless gloves on his hands. Well. He was visibly used to chose combat appropriate accessories. And to be fair, it fitted him to a T. He hated to say that it made him a bit hot under the collar to see him dressed like that, exuding power and confidence in that casual way of his. Worst even was the black on his nails, reminder of all those stupid manhunt animations video were the blonde had, for reasons he still wasn’t sure to understand, black painted nails. He had convinced the american to try it, just for fun, and it had fitted him so well that George had thrown a bit of a tantrum.

( _“What the hell Dream!”_

“ _What?! What did I do?”_

“ _It was supposed to be FUNNY, not to look good!”_

“ _Awh, you like it Georgie? I’ll keep it on for our date tomorrow.”_

“ _We never agreed on that being a date!”_ )

Now he understood why it would change anything for him to keep it on. It did polish the psycho-killer appearance of his friend, he had to admit. He was just missing the mask, but it would have hidden his view, which would be kind of a bother. Maybe then the Brit would have had a chance to win, thought. He clutched his hands tighter around the gun, the dirt crunching quietly under his sneakers. He eyed the old barn that was just on the limit of the forest, wondering if it would be that bad of an idea to try and do his ambush there. He would have like to do some kind of trap, but this wasn’t minecraft, he couldn’t just pop a dispenser and arrows in a corner and hope for the best. Still, it was probably his only chance to surprise the younger. There was a couple of yards between the door and the cover of the trees, maybe he could find a place close to a window and snipe his friend from there?

He was halfway to the door when he heard the muffled clicking he heard many time during the last hour or so, and a splash of paint burst few inches away from his left foot. He screeched and ran for it, not wasting a second to turn around and spot his opponent. He crashed into the door as another shot missed him narrowly, closing the wooden panel behind him. Well, it sure wasn’t going as planned. He jumped for the furthest hiding spot from the door, sliding between two heavy boxes. The barn visibly had been modified for games like this, heavy net suspended from the high roof, boxes thrown around randomly to offer cover and high ground. He kept low, sliding between more boxes to try to go closer to a wall. If he could make a loop for the door while Dream was searching for him, he might had a chance. Or a window. Anything to leave the enclosed space. Now that he once again was the prey, being inside was not a good thing. He froze when the wood of the door dragged against the dirt floor, making it clear that the blonde was now in. Risking a glance between two boxes, the brunette took a look at his friend. It was unnerving to see how much of a hunter the man looked like. The hood of his shirt covered his hair, his face half hidden by the professional looking protection glasses they were wearing to not risk losing an eye. He could see that his hold on the gun was firm, ready, but his demeanor was lax, easy. He was just a tad too far to see his expression, but he was ready to bet the man was grinning from ear to ear.

“Ooh George...” The familiar call made him shiver, and he started to move again, a bit more urgently. He could hear the condescending laugh that followed, and he gritted his teeth. Not answering his jabs was going to be way harder than escaping the situation, he was sure of it. “Georgie, no need to hide. You can’t run now, you’re done!” He pressed his lips tightly, crawling into a small space under a box. It wasn’t ideal, but he could see that he had came to a dead end. He could only hope that Dream would miss his spot while searching in his direction, or that he would go elsewhere and leave him time to find another way out. Another laugh came to his ears and he curled even more on himself with that one. Dream was definitely using his manhunt voice, his laughter becoming crazier, his intonation getting higher, his attitude changing for one of a predator. George was feeling himself sweat in fear, literal fear, jumping at every little sounds. The steps didn’t seem to be getting closer, but they didn’t went away either, and he was stuck, his hands in front of his mouth to stifle his breath once again. “Come on, come out to play George! No need to hide from me, you know I’ll find you!” There was a rattle, and the Brit looked up, knowing the younger was getting up on the boxes, probably to have a better look around. “Remember the speedrunner versus mutant, Georgie?” It was a rhetorical question. Not only did the blonde knew he wouldn’t receive an answer, but they both also knew George would probably never forget it. He probably still had nightmares about it, as far as Dream knew. The American had been a real terror in that video, worse than a lot of villains in horror movies. “I know I can’t hear what you hear Gogy, but I know you. I know you and I can follow my intuition to know exactly. Where. You. Are.”

The Brit hiccuped in terror when the heavy boots landed right in front of his hiding spot, scuttling backward as much as he could as his friend dropped to a knee, a hand grabbing one of his ankle fast as a snake, forcing him out of his secure spot and dragging him all the way out of hiding. He had let go of the gun in his panic, and he shot his hands up to try to grab it back, but the hand pulling on him let go of his ankle to grab both of his thin wrists and pin them to the ground. After less than half a minute of struggling, he finally gave up, letting his body go slack against the dirt. He closed his eyes, waiting for the zing of pain on his skin to announce Dream’s final victory, but it didn’t came. He glanced up at the blonde, blinking at his vision was half obstructed by his glasses being askew, he could see his friend’s face very well in this light, the hoodie obscuring part of his face. But he could see the downright maniacal smile on his face, and that was enough to make his try to curl on himself. He found out quite quickly that he couldn’t really move, thought, the younger almost sitting on his legs, torso stretched above him as he kept his hands firmly to the grimy floor. He could feel stray hay and small rocks digging into his lower back, his hoodie hitched high on his chest from the way he had been dragged. “Dream, what? Let go of me!” The resulting chuckle made him freeze in terror again. Dream shifted to balance himself as he used his free hand to get rid of the glasses still on his face, his eyes wild, cheeks red with excitement. “And once again, the prey was caught.” He grinned down at him, his smile morphing into something less dangerous, more... lecherous. George tensed and glared at him, pulling at his wrist frantically. “Dream, let me go, what do you think you’re doing!”

The Brit bucked up to try and dislodge the younger, squealing when the movement pressed him against the blonde’s crotch, forcing him to pay attention to the very noticeable bulge in his pants. His face took on a very displeased look that made the blonde smile even more, his face heating with the knowledge. “What the hell Dream, what kind of fucking psychopath are you to get hard from terrorizing me!” Said psychopath barked a laugh, finally letting go of his wrists only to grab his jaw, pulling him into a searing kiss that left him breathless. He could almost feel the adrenaline pumping in the taller’s blood, the unhinged look in his eyes letting him know that there was absolutely no chance of getting out of this situation. And while it might have not even come close to his mind to do something like that, in a place like this, he already knew he wouldn’t fight it. Or at least wouldn’t fight it enough for Dream to think he was really against it. “I told you I wanted to come play in the woods, Georgie. I didn’t specify what kind of game I was planning on.” Sometimes, the brunette wished he could find it in himself to punch the man in the face for that type of things. Who in their right mind actually planned to bring their friend to play a game of paintball that was already victory assured, and with the specific thought of messing with them afterward? Dream, that was who. George was wrong; even if this was real life, there was ways to trap someone. Just not in any way he had thought about.

He tried to sit up when the younger shifted off of him, but was quick to fall back down when the blonde, with as much delicacy as a bull, spread his legs and dragged him closer once again, half lifting his hips to settle him over his lap, thighs on each side of his waist. His hands shot up to cover his blushing face, unable to look at the american in the eye. It wasn’t an unusual attitude from Dream, the man always taking what he wanted without asking for it, forceful in the way of someone who knew he wouldn’t get anything by being sweet and polite. The youngest’s hands released his legs after making sure he wouldn’t move away, sliding up his thighs, fingertips warm against the skin of his waist as his followed an imaginary way up his torso. The hoodie and t-shirt the older was wearing were hitched up even higher now, bunched just above his lower ribs, leaving his pale skin on display like an unblemished canvas. George peeked through his fingers when he felt the taller man move over him, bending to press a light kiss below the hem of his shirt. He had no time to think about the sweet gesture before teeth sank over one of his rib, ripping a shocked sound from his throat. He was still not exactly sure he understood what was going on, but his body was sure going along pretty well from what he could feel. He groaned lightly as hands grabbed onto his wrists again, pulling them away from his burning face, keeping them at some distance but not pinning them again. “Keep them away from your face.” The order, because it clearly was one, was almost enough to make him protest. Instead, he only nodded curtly, and as soon as he was released, his hands grabbed onto his friend’s hair to pull him into another kiss. It was a bad plan, instead of giving him a semblance of control, he let the younger completely dominate the kiss, all teeth and tongue as the hands returned to his waist to pull him a bit higher on his lap. He let go of Dream’s hair to grab onto his shirt when a hand slipped under him to make him sit, legs splayed around the taller boy’s hips, his hardening cock pressed against the flat stomach of the blonde.

He was already breathless from the kissing, his body still riding the adrenaline from the little hide and seek they barely played. He was tempted to use the new position to overcome the younger, but as if he knew what he was thinking, the american jumped in action, one arm sliding around his waist to keep him where he wanted, the other hand pushing his shirts back up, lowering his head to stuff it under the material, making the older laugh in incredulity. His mental question was quickly answered, thought, when he felt soft lips against his chest, then a rough tongue over one of his nipple. His legs twitched as he tensed, his hands letting go of his friend’s shirt, hovering awkwardly in the air over the head hidden under his own clothes. He couldn’t exactly grab onto anything that way, so they went back to his back, pulling frantically at the material of his shirt to have access to his skin. He dug his fingers in his shoulder blades when he felt teeth grazing the sensitive bud, growling when he felt more than heard the huffing laugh of his partner. He jumped in surprise as a hand squeezed between their bodies, hastily undoing the older’s jeans, tugging the zipper down with an urgency that only Dream could make sexy. The blonde head popped out from his shirt, hair so messed up that it drew an amused smile from the Brit. Dream rolled his eyes at him, using the arm around his waist to maneuver him around, lifting him just enough to tug his jeans off his hips, leaving a bit more room for him. The older’s smile dropped at that, hands twitching with the need to cover his face again as he was getting more and more exposed.

“I actually wanted to bring you here later, in few months, maybe.” The blonde started casually, like they weren’t in the middle of something. George leveled him with a disbelieving look, not quite understanding why he would be mentioning that while his hand was playing with the hem of his boxers, his mouth now pressed just under his ear. “I got impatient, but the plan was actually to wait until after we passed the last line.” He knew very well what that meant, since he was the one making those lines into something concrete. He still didn’t see the correlation between the discussion and what was happening. “Wanted to hunt you down, chase you around, wanted to catch you and fuck you into submission.” He would forever deny how those words made his head swim with desire, and even if Dream heard the pitiful noise he choked on, he would still not admit that it hit right in the dirty corner of his mind. He could feel his friend’s lips twist into a wicked smirk against his neck, the tip of his fingers slowly dipping under his underwear. “Yeah, knew you’d like the idea, Georgie. I’m gonna mess you up so good, and you’re gonna let me, right beautiful?” The words felt like poison coated in honey, sweet and dangerous, the pet name only serving the purpose of teasing him. He shook his head in protest anyway, just because he could, and Dream tutted impatiently at him. “Of course you will. You’re always so good for me, of course you’re gonna let me have this.” The brunette melted a bit under the praise, damning the younger in his mind for always knowing what button to press to make him give up on any semblance of dignity.

This was something George found difficult to handle. Not that he disliked it, quite the opposite, actually. It was just unnerving that the babblemouth couldn’t shut up while they were making out or literally having sex. Even worst, he always had the voice, the intonation or the word to make him feel like a pile of lust filled goo. The Brit had often berated the younger for his dirty talk, saying it was indecent and unnecessary, but at this point they were both very aware that he was only protesting because he was exceptionally weak to it. And god did the blonde never lost an occasion to use that against him. And in the current situation, it was certainly a big problem, seeing how affected he was after so little time. He only whined quietly in answer, and it was visibly enough for the other man, since the fingers finally hooked in the elastic band of his boxers to pull them down, not wasting a second to wrap his hand around his cock. He loved this no bullshit thing that Dream was on sometimes, but he still got caught by surprise at how fast things could go when the younger got in a mood. It was not less enjoyable in any way, it was even more intense sometimes, ravaging and burning hot. He dropped his head on the blonde’s shoulder, trying to regulate his breathing to not make too much noise. “C’mon George, you know how this work. I’m not doing all the work myself.” The American was not to be considered selfish, but he was certainly not a selfless lover. He had his moment, but he was not shy in asking for what he wanted, and was unrepentant about his own desires and needs. His hips were pushed slightly away from the younger’s crotch, and he reached down with trembling hands to undo his pants. He fumbled a little, the fingers on his own dick not stopping their slow strokes, and he gasped a little when he was pulled back close, hips canted just so, Dream chasing his hands to wrap his own fingers around them both after generously licking his palm to make it wet.

“Wha- you just said-” His confused protests were shushed quickly, and the taller pressed his nose under his jaw, trying to make him lift back his head toward him. “Changed my mind. Now shut up and kiss me.” He didn’t even try to deny the order, one of his hand grabbing the blonde’s nape to angle his face toward him properly, catching his lips in a messy kiss. Dream shifted a bit, the arm around his hip sliding back. He didn’t pay it any attention, but he soon realized what he had planned to do with that free hand when said hand slipped under his clothes by behind, pushing down to grab at one of his ass cheek. He jumped and broke the kiss, hissing softly. “Dream, what-” “Shh. You know I’ll never do something you don’t want me to.” It was true. The problem was that he wanted too many things now. Many, many things that overstepped all the lines he had drew for them when they started doing that kind of things, and now his lines were a jumbled mess of weird curves with conditions and specifics that no one, not even him, could understand anymore. So he did believe him when he said he wouldn’t do something he didn’t want, because he wanted it all. Not that he would say it, thought. Not now. But he could still enjoy what he was letting himself have, and what the younger allowed himself to give, careful of those weird limits. “I know.” His voice was thin, quiet, but he saw the soft smile Dream gave him in return. He dropped his head again on his shoulder, unable to handle what that smile did to his insides.

His hips twitched by themselves when the slow strokes around their dicks became too much and not enough at the same time, and without hesitation the rhythm went up by a notch. Nothing much, to be honest, still not enough, but better. He sighed in pleasure, his breath catching on a moan when fingers dug into the meat of his ass, making him feel weirdly spread, in a way he only experimented with his own two hands. And maybe a toy or two, but no one had to know about that. It made him feel strangely vulnerable, but for once it didn’t exactly bother him. He just went with it, enjoying it for what it was worth. Soon enough, he was impatient again, his fingers tingling with the need to have more. He didn’t understand what was happening, he was usually all for teasing and edging, but for once he wasn’t able to control himself properly. He whined low in his throat, hands searching for support, of for something to dig his nails in, the need to pass his frustration onto something strong enough to make him grab his friend’s shirt, not wanting to actually destroy his back with scratches. He finally realized that the blonde was murmuring things in his ear, only catching part of it “...so, so good. So pretty, all nice and sweet for me, knew you’d make it so easy.” He bit down onto the hood of the younger’s shirt at that to muffle the moan threatening to escape him. He knew it was a big mistake on his part to mention this praise thing to his friend, but at that time it seemed inconsequential, not like he would mind a bit of a _good boy_ here and there, but Dream had turned it into this whole thing, and it was so disgustingly cliché and stupid and it totally worked wonder.

He squeezed the shirt tighter when he felt the fingers currently on his ass slide lightly, gripping hard and massaging in a way that made him feel -empty-. It was a new feeling for sure, and he hated it with pure passion. He hated how it made him jerk his hips up and then down, like it was chasing after both his hands, hated how it made him want to beg for him to wreck that stupid line and finger him like there was no tomorrow. Hated how it made him whine pitifully, made him much more noisy in one easy go, little noises dropping from his lips, his teeth clenched hard around the material in his mouth as if it could keep Dream from hearing him when his ears was not even an inch away from his mouth. The younger didn’t comment, didn’t even mock him for once, visibly too busy enjoying the feeling of his hands around them, the sweet friction that was just on the side of too dry, but not enough to actually be irritating. The older could hear him moan quietly under his breath, could almost feel his eyes on where he was stroking them, fingers running a bit faster as he got impatient, chasing after their orgasms without even trying to take it slow, to make it last. George didn’t mind, not this time, he just wanted to peak already, to get the pleasure he was yearning for. He spat out the hood he was still biting on, turning his head to bite at the shell of the younger’s ear without any ounce of gentleness, making him jump and squeeze around their cock in a way that made the brunette gasp with need. He nipped at the ear lobe quickly before running his mouth along his neck to find a spot where he could suckle at the skin, desperately trying to occupy his mouth as he was becoming way too vocal for his liking.

Dream groaned loudly as he attacked his throat, absolutely shameless about his pleasure, and sank his nails in the skin under his fingers in retribution. The Brit choked on a noise he couldn’t name, hips jerking back toward the slight pain instead of away, which made the blonde chuckle darkly. “Someone likes a bit of pain with his pleasure, uh?” He asked with a mean undertone, turning his head to push his lips away from his skin, nosing under his jaw. The brunette sucked up a breath, unable to answer, and probably not wanting to anyway, knowing very well that he was not in a state to be able to lie without the taller boy catching onto it. He felt the grin against his throat and he knew he was done for. “Want me to make you hurt a little, Gogy? I know you’re close, it’d be so good, right?” He keened uncontrollably, feeling the edge of his friend’s teeth just brushing against his skin. He could almost feel it already, the way his teeth would sink in so sinfully good, pain and pleasure pulled forcefully from him. He shook his head, still, not wanting to give him anything to work with, even if it was pretty much useless at this point. He had proven over and over how weak he was to this, and denying it would only push Dream to work him up even more over every little things. “No? You don’t want me to?” He shook his head again, weakly, and whined when the nails finally left his skin, leaving it throbbing slightly, but not enough to give him the full sensation he had seconds ago. “That’s too bad, doll face. I really wanted to give it to you, you know? Leave my marks all over your skin, making you feel it for days.”

It was unfair. It was a direct hit in his animal brain, killing any protest he could have instantly. His voice was barely above a whisper when he got himself to surrender to the need. “Please.” He was so close indeed, and he just needed a bit more, a bit more of what he was offering to him. Seemingly satisfied with that short of an admission, Dream sank both nails and teeth down in his skin, barely careful enough to not make him bleed. The brunette tensed like he got electrocuted, hands pulling at the material of the younger’s shirt as he felt like his body was bursting into flame. He clenched his teeth but it sure wasn’t enough to muffle the sound that was pushed out of him, hips jerking uncontrollably as he came, shocked by the intensity of it. The blonde didn’t let go, pumping him through it until he was squirming, panting and shaking with oversensitiveness. Even then the taller wasn’t deterred, uncaring in his race toward completion. George couldn’t even try to keep his noises to himself, getting more and more mindless with each passing second. He wasn’t used to being overstimulated and didn’t know how to deal with it, didn’t know if he wanted it to stop or to never end. “Dream, Dream please, fuck please-” The younger groaned, teeth biting down even harder for few seconds as he jerked up into his fist, finally coming undone.

They both stayed quiet for long, long minutes, slowly getting down from their high. George felt numb and sensitive at the same time, his whole body still shaking and shivering minutely. The blonde was muttering soothing words against his skin, gently kissing the sore spot his teeth had left behind, hands patiently rubbing his back. “What… what was that?” He finally asked when he felt confident enough that his voice was working. There was a huffed snicker from the american “I might had gotten a bit carried away.” “A bit? Dream, I feel like I’ve been mauled by a bear!” That pulled a frank laugh out of the younger, and he felt himself getting pushed a bit away from his friend’s chest, leaving some space for him to fumble with the pouch on his belt. He had thought previously that it was for his ammunition, but was proven wrong when he fished a packet of wipes with a sheepish grin. “Wha- how fucking confident are you, you dick?” He was startled when the other man started wheezing in laughter, whole body shaking with it. He punched his shoulder without any spite behind, crossing his arms over his chest. “You’d better buy me the biggest ice cream cone offered at that parlor, I swear. You’re such an idiot.” Dream only tugged him close again, hugging him like the big dummy he was half of the time, his smile so large it made him want to punch him again. “To be fair, I did mention we should bring a change of clothes.” The Brit shook his head and vaguely motioned toward his paint covered sleeves. “I thought it was for the paint, how would I think anything else?” He caught the shit eating smirk and knew he wouldn’t like the answer. “But if it was for that, why would I also need one?”

God, he was suck a cocky bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> not necessarily related to my previous work, but I guess it could be
> 
> also I live for black nail polish on Dream, why does everyone make animations or fanart with it, I'm gonna have issues if this is not a thing
> 
> thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it


End file.
